


#17 - Religion

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [17]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Buddhism, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: religion, Goku.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: religion, Goku. No beta.

"My teacher told me 'Hold nothing,'" said Sanzo. "'If you meet the Buddha, kill him.' OK, I'll make it easier. Don't try to live your life a certain way just because you want to please or impress someone else. Can you see that?"

Goku had thought about it seriously for a while. It was hard for him to know what Sanzo meant and what Sanzo wanted him to do. But maybe _that's_ what Sanzo meant. If he spent all his time worrying about what Sanzo wanted, he'd never get anything done.

Maybe religion didn't have to be complicated after all.


End file.
